


Dreams

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [19]
Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Murder, Childhood Memories, Don't Tell Mama, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, PTSD, Rage, Self-Harm, Southern Gothic, Suicide, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Town Runs on Dead Little Girls, Toxic Culture, Toxic Parent, Video Format: MP4, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "It's safer to be feared than loved."





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags

song by Fleetwood Mac

 

[Download Mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Sharp_Objects_Dreams.m4v)

 

Password: Mama

 

 


End file.
